ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lava (Scorpium Ultra)
Ultraman Lava is the twelve oldest Scorpium Ultra and has control over fire (lava) and earth, granting him the attribute Magama. He is the protector of Planet Terra and Terrariums. History After being born, Lava chooses the attribute magma and resides at Planet Terra, having signed the Pact Scroll and completing the ritual of becoming the manipulator of Lava. After that, he built the Rocky Fire Palace under the surface as his operation base and frequently visits other planets to talk and meet with other Scorpium Ultras. Lava spends most of time training as well, developing new techniques and building strong relationship with natives of the planet, the Terrariums. Ultraman One Season 4 and 5 While training at one point of time, Lava meet Virus and fought him. However, due to Virus skill and strength, Lava was easily outmatched and was corrupted by Voiderium before purified. Lava later worked with his allies to take down Virus and failed as he gazed upon their failures to see Virus blowing up the universe until Messiah's restoration. Lava then returned to his home planet before embarked on the next mission, to fight against Evil Messiah after visiting the Land of Light. Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil TBA Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath TBA Unite! Ultras from 24 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! TBA Personality Overall, Lava has a strong sense of justice towards wrong and right, and has a positive point of view towards conflicts. Lava was described to have a cold-hearted nature and has a strong disliking of talking to others and prefer to stay silent and just focus on fighting them.When talking to his foes, he will talk in a cold and not interested tone. (Applies to foes) However, Lava has a different side towards his allies and meeting them for the first time, he will be very excited and energetic when meeting them, and wanting to know more about them. However, he retains some degree of his cold-hearted nature. He is extremely kind towards the Terrariums. Profile Stats *'Human Form': Honda Sawa *'Homeworld': Scorpio Nova Galaxy, Planet Terra- Rocky Light Palace *'Transformation Item/Process': Sawa transfoms with his own willpower *'Grip Strength': 55, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 110, 000 tonnes *'Running Speed': Mach 4 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 3.6 *'Jumping Height': 650 meters *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Pressure': Unknown *'Hobbies': Training, Rocky and Lava Manipulation *'Dislikes': Anything Evil *'Weaknesses': Lava lifeforce is linked to Planet Terra, anything bad to the lava flowing in the planet will greatly affect Lava. In his Phoenix Form, Lava can only use the form for a short while. Features *Main Body Colours: Black, Brown, Orange, Red, White and tiny shades of dark yellow *Special Stripes: Lava has fiery style tattoos seen in notable parts of his body. In his arms and legs, he has fire shaped lines and symbols *Head Style: Lava has a cone-shaped head, Lava has circular eyes that glows bright orange, but glows red when he is corrupted. *'Color Timer': Lava has a diamond shaped color timer that blinks when he is weakened. It glows dark green when he is corrupted. *'Lava Gemmer': Lava has a fire shaped crystal on his forehead, when he use it to charge some of his attacks and fire beams. *'Lava Bracers': Lava has bracers on his both arms. Forms - Dark= Dark Form :;Stats His stats are the same as his Normal Form This is the form that Lava took when Virus corrupted him, this represents his "dark" self where in the future he embraces darkness. His does not wield the Lava Sword in this form. :;Special *'Dark Lava Ray': The dark version of his Lavarium Ray. *'Spiker Ripper': The dark version of his Lavarium Ripper, where ripper arcs of energy with spikes are released. :;Abilities *'Energy Shield': Lava channels energy and erects a barrier to block attacks. *'Afloat': Using anti-gravity waves, this allows Lava to stay afloat, and counter attacks or fight in mid-air. *'"Dark" Rockium and Lavarium': In his dark form, Lava is able to manipulate lava and rock, but in dark and malicious versions. He can set up flames himself or channel rock from the ground. **'Darkium Spin Rock': Lava punches his both hands into the ground and channel up some rocks from the ground and letting them float in mid-air, Lava then spins around, releasing dark fire towards the rocks as the resultant dark fiery rocks are send to his foes. Upon contact, it sends them flying several yards away. **'Dark Kinetic Splasher': Lava resonates his spirit with the ground, creating many large craters on the ground. After that, dark fire erupts from the crater with great kinetic energy. **'Dark Fiery Phoenix': Lava engulfs himself with dark fire as rocks covere him around and he rushes towards his foes and burning foes on contact. **'Dark Aura': Lava covers himself as a dark aura that make him imprevios to attacks. **'Dark Wall': Lava summons rocks from the ground and launches dark fire at them, creating a wall to block attacks. *'DarkFire Splash': Lava can covert the rocks on the ground into pure liquid inside his body by absorbing the rocks and combining them with dark fire and oerform dark mudfire splashes at his foes. :;Physcial *'Dark Phoenix Kick': Lava jumps in height ground and delivers an extremely powerful kick with his both legs engulfed with dark fire. *'Dark Phoenix Double Punch': Lava covers his hands with rock and dark fire, rushes towards his foes and punches them with great strength. *'Strength': In his dark form, Lava has greater strength, able to fight equally with Xena despite his age. *'Darkium Ram': Lava charges himself with fire and rams his foes at great speed. - Phoenix= Phoenix This is Lava's ultimate form, this is his "future self" were he understand the true potential of this form. Although it has not physically appeared, it will appears as a luminous figure when he uses his elemental attacks. He obtains this form after Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil. *'Grip Strength': 90, 000 tonnes *'Brute Strength': 180, 000 tonnes *'Travelling Speed': Mach 5.5 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Jumping Height': 760 meters *'Burrowing Speed': 700 km/h :;Abilities *'Rockium and Lavarium Manipulation': An evolution of his flame generation (Lavarium), it is now focused on lava and a smaller extent as this is his Ultimate Form. Also, an evolution of his rock generation (Rockium) ability. Lava can better resonate the voices of lava and rocks easier. **'Lavarium Blaster': An evolution of his Lavarium Blast and Mudifre Splash. Lava is able to launch cannons of Rockium Energy and Lavarium Energy like a flamethrower in rapid succession. Able to choke foes and burns them in contact, it can severely weaken their combat capabilities.. **'Lava Terrarium': Lava's strongest attack in this form and as an Ultra, Lava creates an ocean of Lavarium that is larger than the Pacific Ocean filled without large boulders and launches it at his foes, able to kill anyone instantly and cause devastating effects to the surroundings. Even though that is the case, it is greatly reduced by his Rockium and Terrarium Manipulation ability. **'Rocky Transverse': Brought over from his Normal Form, now Lava can also perform dimensional travelling with this power. **'Rocky LavaSpike': Lava creates many rocks and converts it into energy needles, Lava then launches lava (Lavarium) at the energy needles, launching them at his foes, it now possess the power to pierce through the body of foes, physically crashing down/break down their body while also burning them. **'Lava Inferno': Lava creates many rocks (Rockium)and empowers it with lava (Lavarium), and launches the resultant fiery rocks at his foes in the form of a powerful straight line heatwave. It burns foes upon contact while also raising the temperature of the surroundings. ***'Lavarock Rainfall': An alternative variant of said attack, instead of the fiery rocks launched in a powerful straight line heatwave, it rains down on his foes. Can be considered more powerful. **'Rocky Fiery Fissure': Momentarily or mentally creates a rectangular rock that is twice his height. Lava then stands behind and launching lava at the rectangular rock rapidly to push the said rectangular rock at his foes, it acts like an energy blade that slices his opponent into half. However, this attack is after blocked or deflected, or dodged due to its long charging time. **'Dynamite Cannon': An evolution of his Rocky Dynamite. However, instead of burning the opponent, Lava can utilize said attack like a shield to block an enemy attack. ***'Flameball Cannon': Instead of a point blank attack, Lava can generate it in the form of a large rocky fireball and hurls it at his foes. ***'Dynamite Dash': Same as Dynamite Cannon but instead of rushing at his foes, he dash forward at his foes like a human bullet, burning them in a fast and quick manner. **'Lava Slasher': A slash attack with his hands covered in lava andy rocks. **'Lavarium Dragon': Lava's signature attack, with his own power, Lava can create 7-8 dragons made up of both Lavarium Energy and Rockium Energy. On one accession, he can summon above 10 dragons. The dragons all share their energy with Lava and would obey any command Lava gives. ***'Dragonic Lava Splash': A powerful splash of fire from the Lavarium Dragon's mouth, it acts like an acid upon contact with foes body, giving them a much painful burn. ***'Dragon Fireballs': The Lavarium Dragons, launches powerful fiery rocks at his foes. ***'Dragon Rocky Blast': With the Lavarium Dragons, they can fire a energy wave of rocks at his foes. **'Powers of Normal Mode' :;Weapons *'Lava Sword': Lava retains the use of this sword. :;Special *'Lavarium Phoenix Sun-Ray': A stronger and more powerful version of his Lavarium Sun-Ray. *'Lavarium Crescent Ripper'; Lava launches several red disks that is crescent shaped at his foes in the form of an energy cutter, they act like cutter blades. Although it is less powerful than the Lavarium Phoenix Sun-Ray, it can temporary paralyse his foes. Can cut through metal. :;Physical *'Lava Kick': A powerful kick attack with flame discharges. *'Lava Punch': A powerful punch attack with flame discharges. }} Trvia *Lava's design is inspired from other Ultras with fire based attacks, like Blaze. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Victims of Virus Category:Scorpium Ultras Category:Elemental Ultras